After Their Kiss
by iprayforangels
Summary: What happened after Simon and Kieren's first kiss?


Kieren didn't really know what he was doing, pounding on the door of the bungalow. He was scared. Gary almost killed Freddie because he forgot his medication. Freddie was doomed because of one mistake. Kieren felt like he was drowning in feelings and names. He was scared of and angry at Gary. He was still kind of mad at Simon but he knew now that he was right about some of the living. Jem clearly had something going with Gary. Kieren continued to pound on the door. He wasn't sure why he was there, maybe he wanted to talk to Amy or Simon. He didn't really know. He just felt it was better to be there than at home. Simon pulled the door open. Kieren stumbled past him, into the hall.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Simon asked. Kieren took a breath, thinking of telling Simon what happened but on impulse he leaned in and kissed him. Simon's body tensed as he tried to figure out what was going on. Then Simon's body relaxed as he put his hands on either side of Kieren's face. Kieren pressed into him, kissing him desperately. Simon stumbled back slightly. As he regained his balance he took over the kiss, holding Kieren's face gently. Kieren's mind became blissfully empty as he was comforted by Simon's touch, seeing as one of the few places Kieren had feeling was in his lips.

"Simon?" Amy's voice rang from her room. Kieren quickly moved away from Simon, his mind starting to race again, and put his hands on the back of his head. He tried to catch his breath. Amy poked her head out of her room. "Kieren?" She looked at him, noticing his smeared makeup and missing contact. She took Kieren by the arm and sat him down on the couch. He took deep breaths, trying to understand the fear he had been feeling and the butterflies still flying in stomach.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting next to him. She still had her hand on his arm and was looking at him sympathetically.

"Freddie Preston went rabid." Kieren said, finally catching his breath.

"What?" Simon asked. Freddie wasn't in the ULA and wasn't likely to find any Blue Oblivion.

"Forgot his medication. He went rabid in his lock up and almost killed his wife. I gave him his medication and made sure Gary didn't kill him but…" Kieren trailed off. "Gary is sending him back to Norfolk. He threatened me and… fuck." Kieren put his head in his hands. "It was just a mistake! It was a mistake. He didn't mean to." Kieren's voice cracked. He swallowed looking at Simon out of the corner of his eye. Amy held onto his arm.

"Kieren, are you okay?" She asked.

"Do I look okay?" He snapped. Amy looked hurt. "I'm sorry. Sorry. Thing is… he called my house asking for my sister. Which means that she's hanging around that asshole now. My family was finally not treating me like a monster and how she'll be out shooting us. I don't…" He trailed off again, pulling at his hair. Amy took his hands and moved them away from his hair. She held them softly.

"Kieren," she spoke softly, "if you want to, you can stay here handsome. There is always room." Kieren took a deep breath. Amy looked at him lovingly. He took his hands away from hers and wrapped his arms around himself, as if trying to protect himself.

"Don't get me wrong guys, living with you guys would be great, but I don't want to move out. I just want the right to feel safe in my own home. I'd like to be able to show up to my house high on brains at two in the morning and be scolded instead of shot or shipped off to Norfolk." He leaned back into the couch. "Is that too much to ask for?" He asked. Amy wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kieren Walker," she said lovingly, "you're gonna be okay. That is not too much to ask for. You can have that. You deserve to feel safe and loved. But the first step is going home and telling your parents what's on your mind." She took her head off his shoulder. He nodded. She stood up and put out her hand.

"Come on handsome." She nodded. She took his hand and helped him up. "I'll walk you back." She said. Simon put his hand on her shoulder.

"You should get some sleep. I can walk him back." Simon said. Amy thought for a moment. "You need some sleep." Simon said with loving concern.

"Okay. G'night." She hugged Simon. She turned to Kieren. "Night." She hugged him longer, pressing her cheek against his. She let go of him, smiling. He smiled back. Amy was the best friend he'd ever had because she genuinely cared about everything happening in his life. She turned and walked back to her room. Simon looked at Kieren with interest. Simon's face made Kieren uncomfortable. He slid past him and walked out onto the sidewalk. Simon followed him. Kieren shoved his hands in his pockets, listening to Simon's steps behind him. Just then Simon caught Kieren's shoulders. He turned Kieren around and kiss him. Kieren's whole body tensed, starting to regret kissing Simon the first time. Simon's hands slid form his shoulders to his neck causing Kieren to relax. Kieren returned the kiss nervously, not sure about how to kiss Simon. Kieren pulled his hands out of his pockets and took hold of the front of Simon's jacket. Simon tilted his head to the side, moving his mouth with Kieren's. Kieren's mind went blank again as he finally getting in sync with Simon's kiss.

"FILTHY ROTTERS!" Kieren stopped kissing Simon and pulled him down before they could get shot.

"Asshole." Kieren muttered under his breath. He started walking down the block again. Simon walked beside him.

"The living are bigoted. This is why-" Simon started. Kieren turned to look at him angrily.

"If you're going to give me your little speech I'll walk home alone." He snapped. Simon stopped and stared at Kieren. Kieren's anger melted, looking at Simon's confused face. Kieren turned and walked down the street, embarrassed at his outburst. He finally turned onto the street with his house on it. He stopped, causing Simon to bump into him.

"What?" Simon asked, from directly behind him. Kieren gestured toward his house where Gary's car was sitting in the driveway. "Fuck." Simon muttered, recognising the truck. Kieren stood trying to chose between marching over there just to piss Gary off or staying where he was with Simon until Gary left. Kieren slowly realized how close Simon was standing to him. Kieren leaned his body back slightly, resting his back against Simon. Simon moved his hands out of the way as he became comfortable. Simon moved his arms awkwardly for a moment then chose to wrapped his arms about Kieren's waist. Kieren look a deep breath as Simon rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I'm just going to wait here with you until he leaves. You okay with that?" Kieren asked.

"Uh-huh." Simon said, his mouth close to Kieren's ear. Kieren closed his eyes. He was stressed beyond belief. He was worried about Jem, afraid of Gary, and now he realized he would have to worry about keeping a relationship with Simon. Kieren knew he'd stress about it but for now Simon had his arms around him, so Kieren was okay. After a couple minutes Kieren heard Gary's engine start. He sighed with relief.

"I thought he'd never leave." He stood up straight as Simon's arms fell away. "Well," he said nervously, not sure of what to do, "goodnight." He shrugged. Simon scoffed, enjoying Kieren's awkwardness.

"You act like we're twelve year olds who just had their first date." Simon said, smirking. If Kieren still had blood he would have been blushing.

"I…" He started. Simon rolled his eyes and placed his hands on either side of Kieren's head as he stepped towards him. Simon pressed his lips against Kieren's. Kieren was pleasantly surprised. Simon's kiss was gentle and far more sweet than one would expect from him. Simon ran his thumb across Kieren's cheek as he drew his lips away. Simon opened his eyes and smiled at Kieren, who still had his eyes closed. Slowly Kieren opened his eyes to see Simon's look of adoration.

"Come by the bungalow tomorrow." Simon said. Kieren clenched his jaw.

"Why?" Kieren asked.

"Come by the bungalow tomorrow, _please._ " Simon repeated. Kieren relaxed his jaw.

"Fine." Kieren grumbled, pretending to not be happy that Simon didn't plan to disappear and drag Kieren's heart with him. Simon wanted him around. Kieren gave Simon a quick peck before turning on his heel and walking towards his house, his walk bouncing slightly the way it did when he was happy. Simon smirked, rubbing his thumb across his lips absentmindedly.


End file.
